A Friend In Need
by Zellarest
Summary: When Dan gets cornered by some creepy girl at a party, Phil comes in and saves the day. Pj and Chris watch on in interest as they try, humourously, to get away from her. No Phan. T for subtle suggestive themes. One-shot.


Author's Note; This is just something that was written as a result of trying to imagine Phil and Dan at a party. Kinda blegh, but yeah.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Oh, he should never have listened to PJ. Coming to this party had been a _terrible_ idea. The sickening smell of raunchy vomit from the washroom made him want to retch, naturally. The smell of what could only be cheap alcohol radiated in the densely populated flat.

Luckily Dan had convinced Phil to come, who usually needed help fending away a few girls who, to Dan's surprise, all practically acted as if he weren't there. They were like sexual predators, and Phil was their prey.

Of course he caught a few girls' attentions now and again too, but he could handle himself. Phil usually opted not to come, which was why Dan was relieved that he had agreed to come.

"Phil, do you know if—" Dan started, looking over to the punch-bowl side of the table.

Only, Phil wasn't there. But he was there a few minutes ago, that Dan was sure of, because he'd been telling him how he had been trying to beat a whole level of Sonic without dying last night. And Dan had been laughing to himself as Phil recounted the apparently horrid mode of Impending Doom.

"Phil?" Dan called through the mass of drunken adolescents.

He tried not to panic. Maybe Phil just had to use the bathroom.

Or gotten kidnapped.

Or assaulted without Dan noticing.

But those were highly unlikely scenarios, right?

He took a deep breath, ignoring the flip of his stomach at the smell. Now, Dan recalled major details as he scanned the room. Phil had been wearing his red and green plaid shirt, of course, and—

"Hi."

Dan nearly knocked over the pretzel bowl, whipping his head around to identify the owner of the unfamiliar voice.

Her obviously dyed red hair was pulled back to make her mottled green and brown eyes more pronounced. Her fair skin wasn't surprising, given the recent weather.

"Uh—h—hi, um—what can I—did I—" he stumbled over his words, having been surprised by her sudden appearance.

"You're a handsome chap, aren't you? Surprised you're not drunk, they all are usually."

Dan questioned the presence of a obscure accent he couldn't place very well; Scottish maybe? It seemed affected by its apparent time in London.

"Uh—yea—yeah, I guess su—sure."

She looked him up and down. Dan felt as if a spotlight were being aimed at him, wary of the steely eyes surveying him critically.

Her pale rose-red lips stretched into a wide smile that made Dan uncomfortable. All his senses were screaming "_Run! Find Phil and __run__._"

"Fit, as well? I got lucky, 'idn't I?"

What, did her drunk state cause her to splurt every thought she ever had? Oh god, why was she staring at him like that? He literally started looking for exits, escapes, anything. He saw PJ across the room, socialising with some girl. He tried to telepathically catch his attention, because for some reason he thought just maybe best friends generally had a telepathic connection, but it didn't work.

The girl took a step forward, and Dan felt all his senses go on high alert. His eyes widened, and he plastered on a modest smile.

"Ah, I wo-would, but m—my uh, friend P-Phi—Phil," he caught sight of Phil who had apparently come across Pj and looked to be greeting him. "Phil? I mean yes, _Phil!" _he raised his voice, hoping to catch his attention. "My _best_ _friend_ who is um—" he swallowed nervously, attempting to no avail to sidestep her. "Probably waiting for me to _find him_!"

Phil, turning around, finally saw him. He looked from the red-headed creep to him and appeared to put all the pieces together. Dan shot him a grateful look as he rushed over to rescue him.

"You know," her finger trailed down his arm as she gave what she obviously thought to be a seductive purr. All it managed to do was make Dan want to cringe. "You seem lonely." _Oh, gods no. _He thought in horror. _If _I'm_ lonely, then you must have twenty cats._

"Dan! There you are!" Phil shot him an apologetic glance before taking a swift look at the girl. "Ah, uhm..."

_Oh, Phil __please__! This is not a good time for your bad improvisation skills to make an appearance! _he thought desperately.

"I uh, think— Ch—_Chris_! Yes, Chris, right," he nodded feverishly, his words running together like cars in a traffic jam. "had been saying something—I mean... said something about uh—finally perfecting that new— voice of—uh," he paused, obviously at a loss at what to say.

Dan finished for him, trying to ignore what looked like Pj and Chris trying to figure out what was going on from across the room.

"East Wilson? Oh yeah, I remember him saying something about that!" Dan couldn't deny the feeling of satisfaction at the girl's utterly confused expression. "Uh, sorry." he said awkwardly to her, grabbing the flustered Phil's arm before rushing towards Pj and Chris.

"What was _that_ about?"

Dan released his arm, bending down tocatch his breath.

"She was like a flipping pedofile, I swear." his breaths were shallow as he tried to regain his composure.

"She was like a panther and you were the gazelle, Dan." Chris chuckled nervously, patting him on the shoulder.

"You okay, buddy?" Pj asked in concern.

"Yeah, Peej. If it hadn't been for Phil, I would have been gazelle salad." he straightened, meeting the impressed looks of Pj and Chris.

Phil grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I was like a fish out of water actually, sorry." he apologized, shamefaced.

"Hey, at least you saved me." Dan clapped him on the back, smiling gratefully.

"Rebecca is _quite_ a drunk." Chris commented offhandedly, seemingly unimpressed by her behavior.

It was actually quite comical how each of their gaze's turned simultaneously to Chris, each as incredulous as the other.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"You _know_ her?" Dan exclaimed.

Chris looked a bit embarrassed.

"Well, yeah, I guess. Not well— in fact I really only know her name and that she has a _terrible_ dye job."

They all laughed then, Chris a little slower than the rest as they laughed until their sides ached.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Just a quick note; I make the funniest typos ever. I somehow mistook concern for corn in the scene with Pj, and you can imagine how hard of a time I had breathing trying to picture that. Too much, I'm sorry.

Have a great day!

Zellarest.


End file.
